


Одна обычная человеческая жизнь

by Bathilda



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, ангст, некоторое ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda





	Одна обычная человеческая жизнь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One ordinary human life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4535) by lostwolf. 



**Название:** Одна обычная человеческая жизнь / One ordinary human life

 **Ссылка на оригинал:** http://lostwolfchats.livejournal.com/172852.html#cutid1

 **Автор:** lostwolf (http://lostwolfchats.livejournal.com/)

 **Переводчик** : Bathilda

 **Бета:** увы, нет. Все ошибки мои, и мне за них очень стыдно

 **Пейринг/персонажи:** Десятый, Роуз

 **Рейтинг:** G

 **Жанр:** ангст, мини

 **Разрешение на перевод:** получено

 **Примечание переводчика:** некоторое ООС

 **Дисклеймер:** все принадлежит BBC и прочим правообладателям; материальная выгода не извлекается

 **От переводчика:** не размещать на других ресурсах без разрешения переводчика

 

Существуют определенные законы, огромное множество законов, которые вдалбливали в него с той минуты, как он убежал от Схизмы и до того дня, как он украл ТАРДИС, чтобы бежать дальше. Большую часть этих догм и принципов он игнорировал (примерно столько же, сколько и ЦРУ, когда им это было выгодно), но о законах времени он помнил всегда. Некоторые из них постоянно менялись, некоторые – нет. Некоторые были столь важны и незыблемы, что почти стали частью его личности. Какой из них самый значительный? Не возвращаться в прошлое и не менять его, если он находится в том же временном отрезке и является частью происходящего.

Они все это выучили, так или иначе. Роуз усвоила это, когда у нее на руках умер ее отец. Жестокий, но действенный урок.

Одна короткая человеческая жизнь, обычная жизнь – нет ничего более впечатляющего, чем это, и ничего более опасного. Он всегда это утверждал.

И это правда.

Но одни истины чуть более истинны, чем другие. Точнее говоря, некоторые истины он готов защищать и отстаивать чуть больше, чем другие.

Что-то изменилось, когда он отдал за нее свою жизнь. Что-то изменилось, когда они поцеловались.

В первый раз она погибла так глупо, так по-идиотски. Они снова отправились на Новую Землю: он хотел показать Роуз город, которым она была так очарована. Разумеется, они переместились на пару лет назад – Роуз незачем было видеть тот хаос, который сопровождал попытки новых-новых землян влиться в общество Новой Земли. Нет, в итоге у них это получилось, но Роуз вовсе не обязательно было знать, как долго это заняло и как мучительно это происходило. Они оба заслуживали хэппи-энда, Роуз его заслуживала, и он желал сохранить иллюзию, что счастливый конец все же возможен, несмотря на неумолимое течение времени и природу вещей.

Они гуляли по Новому центральному парку, Роуз – впереди, припрыгивая и смеясь над ним, когда он обходил лужи на асфальте, жалуясь на то, что грязь попадает на его новенькие белые кеды.

– Ты ведешь себя, как девчонка! – крикнула ему хихикающая Роуз.

– Эй, они, между прочим, новые, чтобы ты знала, а эта слякоть на редкость противная!

– Противная? Ты сказал противная?

– Э-э-э… нет. Нет, нет, определенно нет, ничего подобного!

– Сказал-сказал! Это так… по-голубому!

– Неправда! Кажется, мы уже выяснили, что я очень мужественный. Особенно эта рука! Смотри, эта рука очень, просто-таки невероятно мужская.

– Ну да, конечно, – хитро усмехнулась Роуз. – Ой, Доктор, осторожно, там  грязная-прегрязная лужа!

– Что? Где? О…

Еще мгновение назад Роуз стояла перед ним, потешаясь над его стенаниями  по поводу мокрого грязного асфальта, и ее золотистые волосы развевал легкий ветерок, а секунду спустя ее уже не стало.

Воздушное такси потеряло управление и врезалось носом в землю, вспарывая асфальт, а затем перевернулось, похоронив под собой Роуз. Она умерла еще до того, как упала на землю, с протянутой к Доктору рукой, и ее смех все еще витал в воздухе.

Дурацкий несчастный случай. Никаких спасенных жизней или раскрытых заговоров. Глупая, бессмысленная, неоправданная, неправильная смерть. И такая предотвратимая.

Вернуться в прошлое, совсем недавнее, и немного ослабить провод зажигания, чтобы на пару минут отложить падение такси на то место, где танцевал Роуз, было легко, потрясающе легко. Одно крошечное изменение, и одним дождливым утром в Нью-Нью-Йорке в среду в одиннадцать часов сорок три минуты Доктор обнимал потрясенную Роуз, которую колотило оттого, что ее едва не раздавало рухнувшее с неба такси. Доктор крепко прижимал к себе девушку, изгоняя из памяти воспоминания о ее окровавленном раздавленном теле, которое в эту минуту должно было бы лежать на земле у его ног.

Когда они вернулись в ТАРДИС, та реальность, которую он изменил, заместив новой, почти совсем растворилась в общем потоке времени, и только тот, на чьей совести был этот поступок, смог бы ее найти и увидеть. Доктор предпочел этого не делать.

Второй раз был труднее. И одновременно легче. Но, в конце концов, ген ликантропии в королевской семье более приемлем, чем Роуз, вспоротая когтями оборотня и истекающая кровью на полу в имении сэра Роберта. Ничего другого он существенно не изменил, разбросав по кухне омелу: сэр Роберт все равно погиб, даже более героически, чем в первый раз, а волк – уничтожен. Что такое один маленький порез, если Роуз жива? Что такое какое-то изгнание, когда Роуз по-прежнему рядом с ним и держит его за руку?

И он отворачивается от очередной несостоявшейся, но предполагавшейся реальности, и идет навстречу тем новым будущим, которые ждут его впереди. Он не смотрит назад, только вперед, радуясь тому, что сэр Доктор и леди Роуз снова в ТАРДИС и готовы к новым приключениям в пространстве и времени.

В третий раз он слишком отвлекся и промедлил, и когда он нашел ее, она уже была встроена в корабль. Банановые дайкири, «я мог бы танцевать всю ночь», и все снова в порядке. Но с каждым разом ему все труднее и труднее все исправлять. Он едва не застрял во Франции, Роуз пришлось его ждать, Рейнетт так и не побывала у звезды, которую выбрала. Линии времени, прошлое и будущее, становится все тяжелее и тяжелее разглядеть – чересчур много обломков и белого шума, среди которых немыслимо сложно различить тонкую запутанную паутину реальностей и вероятностей.

После этого он перестал считать. Перестал следить за Временем и прислушиваться к его мелодии. Вместо этого он улыбался, и смеялся, и бежал. Лучше упасть во тьму, зная, что она жива, чем остаться без нее.

Но прекратив наблюдать за потоком времени, он ослеп, а Время, как оказалось, всегда собирает долги со своих должников. Его действия привели к непредсказуемым результатам –  Время и Пространство потребовали восстановить баланс, и даже последний Повелитель Времени во Вселенной не мог от этого отмахнуться.

Он спас Роуз – был создан Торчвуд.

Он спас Роуз – в материи пространства-времени появились микроскопические прорехи, через которые стал проникать Пустота.

Он спас Роуз – рычаг соскользнул.

Он спас Роуз – она упала.

Он спас Роуз – и не успел сказать ей самого главного.

Вселенная взыскала с него все его долги. Он спас Роуз… но Вселенная позаботилась о том, чтобы он все равно ее потерял.

Однако это того стоило, несмотря ни на что, потому что он тоже ее любил.

Одна простая человеческая жизнь. Самая важная вещь в мироздании.


End file.
